Piggy Bank
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: Piggy banks can be useful when a person wants to save some cash. Especially when it comes to little kids anxious to save for ice cream... HB oneshot!


**Piggy Bank**

I do not own YYH.

Summary

Piggy banks can be useful when a person wants to save some cash. Especially when it comes to little kids anxious to save for ice cream...

HB oneshot!

**XXX**

Hiei stared at the shiny coin that Kurama had given to him. What was it with ningens and the concept of money? Of course, in Makai there was money, jewels, thieves... But, in Makai, one could trade possessions for just about anything. The koorime's eyes then landed on the small, pink porcelain pig that he had been given for Christmas. What he wouldn't give to have the abandon to hock it and get something (_anything_) else. He stared at the coin before remembering exactly what she had told him.

_**"Remember, Hiei, if you ever find any change lying around or if one of us gives you any spare change, you can save it up and buy ice cream any time you want." Botan smiled at him when he stared at her with an expressionless look on his face. Though, he did seem a bit disturbed by the appearance of the thing. When he'd gotten it out of the box, everyone nearly laughed at the confused look on his face.**_

_**"No one will ever give me change..." He attempted to argue with her but, at that moment, she had taken out her change purse and tossed in some shiny coins. He stared at her in confusion. "How would I get it out?"**_

_**"Well...a lot of impatient little kids break them but you can just remove the little rubber stopper at the bottom and the change should fall right out." She looked at the gang that surrounded them, all of them digging through their pockets. It was mostly the girls and Kurama that actually carried change on them so Hiei walked away with quite a bit. "So, now, you can save for the rest of the winter and get yourself the first cone of the summer!" He gave her a suspicious glance but then gazed back at the glassy eyes of the pig. Where would he keep it...?**_

_**It was decided that it was to be kept at Kurama's house, since the kitsune would often find loose change in his pockets and when he was cleaning his room, which was often. And Kurama did continue to deposit coins every time he found them. He also noticed that Hiei would bring a few coins every now and then, either from the gang or ones he found on the street.**_

_**"I believe you may have enough, Hiei. More than enough, I should say." Hiei picked up the porcelain pig and was a bit startled at how loud it sounded. He shook it a bit. Then a bit more. Then Kurama took it from the koorime's hands with an amused look on his face. "Now, now, it's almost summer. You should continue to save."**_

Hiei snorted as he placed the coin into the slot on the pig's back. How he hated waiting. Especially when it came to sweet snow. Why couldn't the others just buy his treats? After all, most of the change came from them...or from Botan and Kurama, anyway. Every time the ferry girl saw him, she gave him a ton of change to take back.

"Bored, Hiei?" He was surprised to hear a feminine voice behind him and turned to see Botan standing behind him with a grin on her face. "Have you been saving?" He glared at the pig and remained silent. Kurama let out a chuckle, which made Hiei's glare turn deadly as he sent it the kitsune's way.

"Actually, he...tried to get the stopper out but he was unable to do so." The ferry girl looked amused as she walked over to pick up the piggy bank. She was sort of surprised at how heavy it had gotten.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing. Why don't you treat us all to ice cream, Hiei?" He growled and went to snatch his pig away from the girl but she held it above his head.

"Hn. Go treat yourself!" He gave her an annoyed look as he tried in vain to reach the piggy bank held tauntingly over his head.

"Stop it!" She pulled it to her chest and sat down on Kurama's bed. "I'm only going to take the stopper out for you." He settled down as he watched her remove it easily. A snarl touched his lips but it didn't get far before she gasped as all of the change flowed out the bottom of the bank. "Man, Hiei, you really took it seriously! Were you all over the city collecting lost change or what?"

"Hn." The koorime smirked in satisfaction as he gazed at the horde his precious pig held. Botan then began to count out some of it before handing him some. "What's this?" Hiei blinked as he stared at the amount in his hand.

"That's enough for a cone from the vendor in the park. Wanna go and get some with us?" Botan began to count out more as she placed it in a small change purse before handing that to the koorime as well. "Keep that on you in case you want more, okay?" Kurama then sat and helped her put the money back into the bank after she carefully put the stopper back in. When they looked up, Hiei was gone.

"You knew he wouldn't want to wait, right?"

"Of course!"

**XXX**

His crimson eyes searched for the vendor. His nose was in the air, trying to detect a trace of his precious sweet snow. How he couldn't wait to savor the taste of the strawberry flavor. Bacon had done well to hold so much change. He wouldn't ever run out of sweet snow! Oh, and he did name the piggy bank. He had read something in one of Kurama's books about bacon coming from pigs so he decided to name the thing. At the very least, he was grateful that he could now have as much sweet snow as he wanted without having to threaten anyone into buying it for him. Five minutes passed and still no vendor. He was growing impatient. How big was that damned park, anyway? Or maybe he was way too distracted to think on looking where everyone was gathering...

"Hiei! There you are! Come on!" He turned to see Botan running up behind him. However, Kurama was not with her.

"Where's the kitsune?" He questioned, peering around her for any sign or at least a silhouette.

"He had stay behind and help his mother with something. He told me to come and find you." She grinned. "So, did you get any ice cream yet?"

"Hn." He felt like snapping at her for such a stupid question. He was pretty sure that he didn't look too happy. Botan then looked ahead toward the vendor and she heaved a sigh of disappointed.

"Man, look at that line... Well, it is really hot out today..." He took note of her outfit. Funny how he never knew she had such a figure, what when she constantly wore that kimono. She was wearing a short pair of jean shorts that went a few inches above the knees and a light blue tank top. "I'm surprised that you're not sweating. Wearing all those black clothes..." He scoffed and turned away from her, berating himself for thinking such thoughts of the baka ferry onna.

"I'm a fire demon, baka. Heat doesn't affect me." She crossed her arms and very nearly yelled at him for his insolence when she noticed that the line was getting shorter. Determined now more than ever to get a good place, she took a chance and shoved Hiei toward the line. It was almost slow motion. Her heart wound up somewhere in her stomach and was beating so rapidly that she was afraid she would suffer from a heart attack...or something worse. The koorime pitched forward. Luckily, he was a skilled fighter and was able to manuver out of falling flat on his face. But it wasn't so lucky for the culprit that pushed him.

"Look, Hiei! The line's almost gone!" She raced ahead of him, desperate to avert his attention from the fact that she'd shoved him.

"Baka onna." He snarled as his hand went to his katana from under his cloak. His eyes burned scarlet as they swirled with rage. No one pushed him and got away with it! He stormed over to her and grabbed the back of her tank top, pulling her back so that she fell onto her behind. He glared down at her. "You dare to push me, ferry girl?" He looked so pissed off that Botan wished that she'd never pushed him. "Well?"

"I-I wasn't really thinking that you'd fall... The line was getting shorter and I wanted a good place so..." Her explanation was far from acceptable. In fact, it only made him even more pissed off. "I'm sorry..." She looked down, ashamed that she'd been so stupid. Hiei tried to calm himself down before they caused a scene. However, some people were starting to wonder what was going on.

"Hn." He closed his eyes and forced himself to think of nothing but sweet snow. "Get up, onna." She looked up at him with wide eyes. Had he forgiven her? Wow, he was really good at heart- "We'll settle this later." She sighed and got up, dusting the back of her shorts off.

**XXX**

Botan watched him nervously for the rest of the day. They'd gotten their ice cream, they'd taken a walk to secluded area, much to her distaste, and he was slowing his pace.

"H-Hiei?" She felt terrible for shoving him. There really was no other way to make him believe she was sorry other than to tell him. But she already had. He didn't seem to take it so well and she didn't blame him at all.

"What do you want, onna?" He hadn't expected her to follow him after the incident a few hours ago. She stared at him sheepishly, her eyes going from him to the ground, to a tree and then back to him.

"I wanted to apologize. You told me that we'd settle it later so..." He said nothing, merely stared at her expressionlessly. She was beginning to get really nervous about how he was acting. He was distant, cold, and angry. Well, that was always how he acted but it still frightened her.

"Hn." He turned away from her before staring down the hill. He wasn't so angry after having his sweet snow. And the only reason he had any at all had been because of her gift. "You're fine. Go home."

"W-What?" She looked up at him with wide eyes, full of wonder and shock. Was he letting her off the hook?

"I said go home." He started down the hill, walking away from her. His mind replayed that day when he received Bacon, his piggy bank. He had been in her debt, especially since most of that change was hers. But he considered them even for forgiving her for shoving him. She watched him walk down the hill in wonder. Suddenly, it seemed like her feet had a mind of their own and she began to jog to catch up to him. Her lips formed a small smile as she slid to a stop in front of him. "What now, onna?" He looked partially annoyed but that didn't faze her. The hill had put them at an almost equal height, him being a little higher up than she was. He stared down at her in suspicion. She reached up, pulling him down to her, hugging him. "Let go, onna!" He immediately rejected her embrace, not one to accept any form of affection.

"Thank you, Hiei. I had fun today." She pushed him away a little and, before she realized what she was doing, placed a small kiss on his cheek. He shoved her instantly, causing her to fall backwards. A furious flush engulfed his face as he attempted to calm himself down. Looking down on the fallen ferry girl, he realized his mistake. Guilt attempted to revive his dead conscience.

_Stupid ningen emotions! I've been here far too long..._

He noticed the dejected look on her face as she attempted to push herself up. She looked up when she heard something and was surprised to see him offering her a hand up.

"Don't do that, onna. I'm not used to spontaneous behavior." She flushed but kept her eyes averted as she accepted his offering. "You have to take things slower next time. Like this." He pulled her chin up so that she was forced to look at him, into those deep crimson eyes. A blush instantly formed on her face when she noticed he was slowly drawing her into him. For a brief moment, his lips pressed against hers before he withdrew. She grinned suddenly, feeling giddy that he actually kissed her. She grabbed the front of his cloak and surprised him once again.

"I'm not used to being slow. I like being spontaneous." Her eyes glittered mischieviously. He stared at her helplessly for a moment before he took them both by surprise and forced her to release him before sweeping her into his arms.

"How was that for spontaneous?" He asked cockily, his smirk getting the better of her. She could hardly form a word but didn't need to because he kissed her again.

"What was that for?"

"For Bacon." She raised a brow before he rolled his eyes. "The piggy bank." She then smiled brightly.

"You named him, Bacon!?" Mirth was alight in her eyes. She was just about to pick on him more when she suddenly landed on the ground with a thud. He pinned her down.

"Shut up." His voice was calm. He smirked when he saw her slightly panicked look. Her heart started pounding, the sound resounding in her ears.

"Why should I?" She asked back, frowning at his attitude. "After all, it isn't everyday when I have a valid excuse to tease you." He growled at her, baring his fangs. Her eyes went wide.

"I thought I told you to shut up, baka." She was about to retort when he kissed her once more, this time biting down on her lower lip. She tasted the metallic taste of blood before she pulled away from him, glaring up at him.

"Don't be so rough!" He gave her an amused, yet sadistic, smirk. Hiei leaned down, lightly tracing his tongue over the blood, liking the taste. She stared at him with an odd expression on her face. "I forgot...you like things rough, don't you?" Botan then pulled her wrists free, since he had them pinned up, and shoved him off. He gave her a look before she stood up. When he picked himself up, she gave him a gentle, teasing kiss on the lips. "If I get to Kurama's before you, I'll tell everyone about Bacon." He glared at her. He knew she was teasing. After all, no one could beat him in a race, not even Kurama. Her eyes glittered with excitement.

"You're on." He disappeared. That was her starting gun. She turned and began to race up the hill, her heart pounding from their moment together.

Would he always be that way toward her or was it one of those days for him? Even though he had seemed gentle, he had remained like he usually was. Stoic and mysterious. And let's not forget rough. She could still taste her blood.

What would become of them? She didn't know. All that she did know was that teasing him had gotten a pleasing reaction out of him. She would have to tease him more about his precious piggy bank. When they were alone, of course. She grinned as she continued to run.

_Bacon... What a name!_

**XXX**

_Well? I was looking at my own piggy bank and I got to thinking..._

_Bacon..._

_What if Hiei had a piggy bank? He could buy his own sweet snow!_

_So, what'd you think? I tried to keep him character...but I had so much fun writing this. Could you just imagine if the rest of the gang found out about his name for the piggy? o.O;_

_Anyway, let me know what you think!_

_-Angel_


End file.
